


It's there.

by 8moons2stars



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Shortie, an attempt to be poetic, just some random soft wenrene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8moons2stars/pseuds/8moons2stars
Summary: It's there, in the silence and the rain.





	It's there.

It’s in the silence, Irene thinks.  
  


It’s when their dorm room goes quiet at the dead of night, when the maknaes are done stirring up conversation, when everyone tries to sleep off the ache in their bones and the unending echoes of songs matched up with exhausting choreography.  
  


It’s in the long car trips to early schedules, when they can sleep off another few hours—or even just a few minutes—of their time. It's before they have to _truly_ wake up and turn off the zombie mode they all seem to activate during days like these.  
  


It’s in the silence of a smile, heavy eyelids fluttering like the wings of a butterfly, trying so very hard to remain open even amidst the flash of cameras and the cacophony of noise in an airport.  
  


The silence of fingers intertwined for the world to see, the inconspicuous squeeze like a little secret shared between them.  
  


(She fights off the smile threatening to split her face into sunshine and rainbows, fights off the warmth that begs her to pull her closer and never let go.)  
  


It’s when silences such as these descend upon them that Irene hears it the loudest.  
  


The click of her door opening, the rustle of her sheets as they get pulled aside to be replaced by a beacon of warmth that lures her in like a moth to a flame.  
  


But she fights it off – just for a few seconds. Pretends to be asleep until her heart thuds at the gentle caress of fingers along her side, that dip down and trace her sleep-warm skin into a frenzy.  
  


She’s pulled against her – back to front – and there are twin sighs of bliss to be heard.  
  


“Hyun...” As much as it is in the silence, it’s also in her voice.  
  


She shivers.  
  


“Cold?”  
  


She shakes her head no; she can never be cold with Seungwan around.  
  


Nevertheless, she’s pulled even closer, wrapped up in arms that love to give, that love to love.  
  


“Good night, Hyun.”  
  


She feels a soft kiss between her shoulders, and it guides her to her dreams.

 

***

 

It’s in the rain, Wendy thinks.  
  


It’s in the playful splash of boots that accompany an indignant shriek that makes her head all fuzzy. It’s in the contrite squeeze of her hand and a promise of a kiss on the cheek once they reach home.  
  


It’s in the droplets missed by an umbrella, pitter-pattering against an unprotected shoulder. In the shedding of damp clothes, when she gets to taste the rain on wet skin and feel the thunder rumble through her heart.  
  


It’s in the sudden gust of wind that threatens, that makes her shiver and pull Joohyun closer to her, perfume mixing with the heady scent of rain.  
  


The sound of rainfall echoes throughout their dorm, drowns out silverware clattering and music playing. Drowns out warm kisses and musical sighs that taste like sweet, sweet surrender.  
  


Lightning flashes beneath her eyelids, but no thunder comes after. What does come after are soft hands that tug and smooth legs that tangle with hers.  
  


It’s in the rainbow in her laugh; god, she loves to make her laugh. She watches it through the eternity of sunrises and sunsets in her smile. Sees it in eyes that summon a storm in her heart.  
  


It’s in the rain, Wendy thinks, and what comes after.


End file.
